Ca suffit !
by Honi
Summary: Quatre est en route pour la Terre. Il en a marre de la guerre.Oneshot, songfic.


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et la chanson non plus._

_Sniff c'est pas zuuuste !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

****

_**Ca suffit !**_

La Terre, lentement se rapproche. Immense planète bleue entourée de nuages.

A mesure qu'elle grandit sur l'écran de mon cockpit, je repense à ce qui m'amène ici une fois de plus.

J'aimerai tant y retourner seulement pour admirer la nature ; découvrir le désert et ses oasis, les forêts tropicales, ou tout simplement les montagnes et leurs pâturages fleuris.

Mais ça n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui …

La guerre fait toujours rage, et nous devons encore une fois venir en aide à Réléna.

Elle est notre dernier espoir de sortir de cet enfer.

Réléna a la force des mots et la force de l'âme. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut y arriver.

Même si malgré moi mon espoir faibli …

_Mystère De nous passager sur la Terre_

_On est venu pour quoi faire, faire_

_A quoi ça sert_

_Parler ou se taire_

_Travailler, chercher des airs_

Nous sommes en train de nous transformer en machines. Toujours les mêmes mots, les mêmes ordres : mission.

Le boulot, la routine.

Mais nous nous mentons à nous-mêmes. Il n'est pas possible de s'habituer aux combats et à leur violence.

Ces morts, tous ce sang que nous avons sur les mains.

Ca ne peux plus durer !

Je le sens.

Je le sais.

Chacun cherche à cacher ses faiblesses et sa fatigue ; et rester égal à lui même.

Mais moi je vois distinctement leurs efforts s'effriter.

Heero perd le peu de vie que Duo avait réussit à lui mettre au fond des yeux.

Ce dernier se cache plus que jamais derrière ses sourires et ses excentricités qui ne trompent plus personne. Car on peut voir désormais la douleur passer dans ses yeux.

Trowa, le mystérieux, le silencieux, l'inébranlable Trowa, s'écroule chaque jour un peu plus. Pour ceux qui ne le connaisse pas, rien n'y paraît, mais nous le sentons. Sous son silence, il y a maintenant plus de questions que de réponses.

Wufei, lui, a les nerfs à vif, vociférant pour la moindre broutille. Mais bien vite, il retombe dans ses sombres pensées, comme un brusque coup de vent fait murmurer un instant les branches des arbres avant que n'y revienne le calme.

J'essaye de les aider tant que je peux. D'oublier mes soucis et comprendre les leurs. J'espère que ma présence leur fait du bien, les mots ne servant plus à rien.

Ils n'ont plus de sens pour eux.

¤¤¤O¤¤¤

Je suis assis non loin de l'estrade sur laquelle se tient Réléna. En face d'elle, des nations divisées et en colère.

Quand allez vous donc comprendre que la guerre ne résoudra rien ?

Vous n'en avez pas assez ? Assez des morts et de la destruction ?

Moi j'en ai assez.

Soudain une envie folle me prend, et sans réfléchir d'avantage, je monte d'un bond sur l'estrade et m'approche de Réléna.

Les flashs crépitent et les gens murmurent.

Elle a l'air surprise, mais après un regard, se recule et me laisse le micro.

Une bouffée de colère m'envahie tandis que ma voix résonne dans la salle, amplifiée par les hauts-parleurs.

« Je suis venu …

_Vous dire_

_Ce qu'on a déjà du vous dire_

_La vie c'est du plaisir »_

Du plaisir …

Ce mots amènent des images …

Trowa accompagnant mon violon à la flûte ; Wufei se joignant enfin à nous ; Duo attrapant Heero par le cou et lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue, et nos rires à tous quand il se mit à rougir …

_« Ou des soupirs »_

Des soupirs …

Ces mots là aussi amènent des images …

La colère de Trowa lors de la destruction du cirque ; Duo pleurant dans mes bras ; Wufei debout au bord, tout au bord d'une falaise ou encore Heero, les mains crispées sur son clavier …

_« Pourquoi on est là_

_Mais moi je sais quoi »_

Puis la colère me quitte comme elle étais venue.

Dans la salle plus un bruit. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi.

Alors doucement, tout doucement, presque comme une chanson, je continue.

_« Je suis venu pour elle_

_Pour qu'on s'endorme ensemble_

_Qu'elle vole avec mes ailes_

_Je suis là pour l'amour_

_Il semble »_

Les mots me viennent d'eux-mêmes.

J'y déverse tous mes espoirs et toute ma peine face à ces combats dérisoires et ces questions sans réponses.

Moi qui ressent la peine des autres, je voudrais que pour quelques instants ils ressentent la mienne.

« Que dire 

_De naître et après de mourir »_

Tous les jours nous risquons nos vies pour eux. Pour voir enfin cette guerre s'achever.

_« De ne jamais rien pouvoir voir_

_Jamais savoir_

_Défaite ou victoire ? »_

Nous en arrivons à ne plus connaître notre camp. Tout se mélange.

On dirait que la seule raison de vivre des hommes, c'est cette guerre absurde.

Mais c'est faux ! au plus profond de mon cœur je l'espère.

En tout cas, pour moi, c'est faux.

_« Et par dessus le toit, le ciel, elle_

_C'est la seule raison pour moi, elle_

_D'aimer danser dans ce bal_

_Sous les étoiles »_

Nos chères étoiles, nos colonies.

Etes vous sûrs que nous nous battons encore pour elles ?

L'espace et ses promesses. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup à présent …

_« Musique et mystère_

_Mais pour moi tout est clair »_

Oui le ciel peu paraître sombre et mystérieux. Moi qui le connaît il ne me fait plus peur.

Même ces guerres ont cessé de m'effrayer. Elles ne font plus que me lasser.

Car oui, pour moi maintenant c'est clair.

_« Je suis venu pour elle_

_Pour qu'on s'éveille ensemble_

_Qu'elle vole avec mes ailes_

_Je suis là pour l'amour _

_Il semble_

_Je suis venu pour elle_

Oui, vous qui êtes présents ici, écoutez-moi bien !

Moi qui est combattu depuis le début, je vous le dit :

Je suis venu pour elle.

Je suis venu pour la **Paix**. »

¤ OWARI ¤ 


End file.
